narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MayaXD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Airin Uchimoto.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 20:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- hello this is cute animals66 I love your character it's pretty cool Cuteanimals66 (talk) 10:55, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Miyuki Thank you again! I'm happy that you like her !:) Mayamyneko23 (talk) 12:46, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to join naruto http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cuteanimals66 ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Mayamyneko23, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Category That explains the DRAFT vs FINAL, but doesn't go into detail on other categories. On the home page there's a post by Shadowpuppy (December 19, 2012 I believe) that says only canon clans are mentioned as a category. The reason is probably to help keep the category section organized. If each character with an OC clan made a category for it, there would be 50-ish categories with only one or two characters in it. If that post is no longer valid, then I apologize for taking them off, but maybe ask Shadowpuppy about it to verify. Sorry for the confusion. KusaNin (talk) 23:35, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : Just thought I'd leave this here, the post you are reffering to is still valid!! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 22:37, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Are you referring to the DRAFT/FINAL category, right? If so, then I will continue to follow the rules. But what do you think about KusaNin's statement about the OC clan categories? Should they be added to the article (about an RPC/OC) or not, if I finished working to the article and after I added the FINAL category? ::: Mayamyneko23 (talk) 14:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::: OC Clans are not to be added in the list of categories for any pages, FINAL or not. Only canon clans (which include but are not limited to: clans mentioned in manga, anime, movie, and video games.) This is kept this way for the exact reason that KusaNin has put it, "The reason is probably to help keep the category section organized. If each character with an OC clan made a category for it, there would be 50-ish categories with only one or two characters in it." As well as to keep any newcomers to the Naruto fandom from becoming confused. Sugimori Clan I guess the blog page only lets you reply back once :U Anyway! I added a little more in the general appearance of the Sugimori's to the clan's page, and I'm adding Ayano to the list right now! Happy making! Love-Inspired (talk) 23:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Strange o.o? :: Thank you! by the way, I just finished the rough line art, please take a look ^^ any changes that need to be made? :: All that I notice is that the horns should be rounded, and not pointy c: It looks great > U < !! Love-Inspired (talk) 13:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Corrected it. :3 About the palette color. Is there a standard hair/skin/clothes color? Mayamyneko23 (talk) 16:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC+02:00) There isn't any set color palette except for the eyes, which have to be silver. (Basically I just colored them in white and added some grey for shading c; ) And also wondering, where will her clan tattoo be? C: I'm curious Love-Inspired (talk) 15:51, May 17, 2015 (UTC) She looks awesome :D Love-Inspired (talk) 17:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I am happy to hear that. :) Mayamyneko23 19:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) From Sir Aether Thanks for deciding to use my two jutsu. To me its an honor for people to use the jutsu I create for their characters. : Thank you too, for allowing us to use your techniques. : Mayamyneko23 05:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) From Miku shizume thank you for fixing my page :) You are welcome. :) - MayaXD 20:00, August 26, 2016 (UTC)